oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Slavery
Slavery is the term used for the act of enslaving another person against their will, forcing them to work for their "master" and treat them like property of their "master" instead of a normal person. History It is unclear when slavery started, but it has been going on for more than seven hundred years because the people of Tequila Wolf had been building the bridge for seven hundred years. Even to this day, Slavery unsurprisingly remains strong. Practice of Slavery Though slavery was prohibited by the World Government over 200 years, it still survives in certain places in the world, included. It is implied that the receives bribes in exchange for ignoring the slave trade. The practice slavery, using wanted pirates, other people and races as servants, trophies and "pets". To mark them as slaves, the mark them with the symbol called "The Claw of the Celestial Dragon", forever marking them as "less than ". Slaves are treated particularly horribly. Owners, particularly Celestial Dragons, would purchase them to work them down to the bone, threatening them with death for failure and opposition of any kind. Several slaves were tortured in gruesome manners simply to entertain the owners; some who are dismissed would end up taking their own lives to spare themselves of the misery, while others would have their personalities distorted to either continue acting as slaves or come to hate the world. Many slaves were once infamous people. Some have bounties of more than 50,000,000 and some are just wanted by buyers because of their species. Slave Owners Aside from the World Nobles, other people can also own slaves, if they were to buy it at certain auction houses that are (secretly) authorized by the World Government. Slave Traders There are numerous amount of people who go out of their way to kidnap other people they find and sell them off to the highest bitter as slaves to any auction house they can find. Once the slave is sold the kidnappers get the amount of barries for the original starting price of that slave while the auction keeps the rest. These Slave Traders are the key to the slave trading indestry for there would be no slaves to sell off without any Slave Traders. Helping Slaves Unfortunately, the fact that no one can harm a Celestial Dragon or stand up to them means that no one can help a slave in need, or else they would risk certain death. Aside from the "Hoof of the Soaring Dragon", the slaves also wear a Bomb Collar around their necks. If the prisoner attempts to escape from the Celestial Dragons, the collar explodes, heavily injuring (if not directly killing) the slave. Bomb Collar The bomb collar is a device strapped around the neck of slaves. They are connected to a chain, which, if broken, will cause the collar to explode, strong enough to cause severe burns on the victim. Their purpose is to prevent slaves from attempting to escape, and only the key or a highly skilled person is able to unlock it. Slavery Selling Slaves There is a list of how much a slave can sell for, depending on what kind of slave the person is. The current starting auction prices is as follows: * : 500,000+ * : 700,000+ * : 700,000+ * : 700,000+ * : 700,000+ * : 700,000+ * : 1,000,000+ * : **Male: 50,000,000+ **Female: 10,000,000+ * : **Female: 70,000,000+ **Male: 1,000,000+ **Parted female: 10,000,000+ * users: 1,000,000 *Other rare species: Market price Known Locations of Slavery * is a place where slavery is heavily enforced by sellers. In the past, it was very famous due to the Human Auctioning House, a common place for slave trading but not the only one, it subsequently went broke due to the lack of economical support. *Tequila Wolf is a country in East Blue home to the construction site of an immense bridge. Said bridge has been under construction for seven centuries, a feat carried out by many slaves there. The construction was later stopped by the Revolutionary Army, who had also saved the slaves. Trivia *So far young Mermaids are the most expensive slaves, having a price of 70,000,000 or more. **In contrast, Humans, female or male, are the cheapest at 500,000. Category:Term Category:Slavery